Viveme
by Liade Snape de Black
Summary: Precuela de hacer el amor con otro.


**Víveme **___By Liade_Snape_

" Solo venía a ver si querías una cerveza.- dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada.- No creo que la necesites.

Te puedo explicar Hermione, por favor.- rezongo Severus angustiado.

¿Que me vas a explicar? ¿Que por esto no nos habíamos visto?- replicó la chica, se estaba enojando.- ¿Cuantas veces, Severus?

Cuatro…- murmuro sinceramente el profesor, mentirle, era mas peligroso. Aún así, no se salvo de la bofetada de la chica.

Púdrete…"

_Severus Snape y Hermione Granger._

Precuela de "**Hacer el amor con otro**". _Cualquiera_ diría que Severus Snape no es alguien romántico, _cualquiera_ no se equivocaría. _Cualquiera_ diría que Hermione Granger es algo mojigata, _cualquiera _no se equivocaría. _Todos _saben que algo entre ellos no sería algo lógico, _¿todos se equivocan?_

Un amor técnicamente prohibido mas dos almas solitarias igual a un apasionado pero corto romance, que termino de forma triste e inesperada.

Notas de la autora:

Heme aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo **Song- fic** que vendría siendo la precuela (a petición de ___ en ) de Hacer el amor con otro, si ya se, nada que ver las canciones, excepto por la línea temporal n_n, pero me gusto juntarlas en una sola historia, aunque estén subidas en distintos ffs.

Los personajes y lugares son de J.K. Rowling (¿quien fuera ella?) los utilizo sin fines de lucro y tan solo para alimentar mi ociosidad (a la cual, por cierto, tengo que poner a dieta… -)

La canción la canta Laura Poussini, no tengo ni la mas mínima o remota idea de quien la escribió, pero la utilizo sin fines de lucro y ya saben lo del ocio.

¡¡¡NO MENORES DE 16!!! Hay algo de Lemmon, ni muy muy ni tan tan, creo yo que muy tierno… pero aun así, mejor prevenir a lamentar… Mas chicos solo bajo su propio riesgo.

Por piedad, yo se que da flojerita, pero un review me alegraría el día, no les quita ni dos minutos.

**Víveme**.

Frustrado. Si, esa era la palabra, aunque también podría ser enfadado, desgraciado… _solo_. Y ahora, su adorado director decidía que era una gran idea mandarlo a ese lugar. Una horrible fiesta de citas, cada diez minutos se rolaba a otra mesa, con otra bruja solterona diferente. La alarma sonó de nuevo, volvió a cambiar de mesa. Se sorprendió, esta mujer no era como las demás (solteronas entradas en años), en realidad, era bastante bonita, tenía largo y rizado cabello negro, unos ojos azules bastante lindos. Se sentó con una sonrisa a penas perceptible, ella, lo recibió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Severus Snape.- se presentó.

No es necesario que te presentes.- dijo la muchacha.- Gracias a ti _el_ desapareció. Soy Jaqueline Lewis.

Mucho gusto.- replicó Severus, la chica le agradaba. Paso el tiempo muy rápido, charlaron y charlaron, incluso abrían quedado para charlar luego con un café, cuando un señor calvo y gordo entro gritando incoherencias y llevándose a la joven Lewis casi a rastras, gritando cosas que sonaban como a _"¡Güila! ¡No vas a salir con esas tipas de nuevo, mira a donde te traen!"_

El Lord había caído, la vida era relativamente buena, Ron regreso con Lavander, lo cual la dejaba completamente solterona. Regresaron a Hogwarts, y no hubo grandes contratiempos. El profesor Snape regreso a dar pociones y el fin de año estaba cada vez mas cerca, después de todas las penurias por fin se graduaría, el mismo año que Ginny y Luna, pero no importaba.

Acababan de pasar los EXTASIS, tan solo faltaban dos semanas para la graduación, y de nuevo salió huyendo de la sala común, donde el asno de Ronald se besuqueaba con Lavander, Harry con Ginny y hasta Luna con Neville. Como siempre era la solterona, y que decir, solterona y con un amor platónico: Severus Snape.

Camino y camino, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que acabo, sabrá Merlin como, en algún pasillo oculto en las mazmorras.

_Jaqueline._ Era lo único en su cerebro hasta hacía unos meses, cuando un nuevo nombre cruzo por su cerebro: _Hermione_. ¿Como? Jamas lo sabría. ¿Por que? Eso era obvio: era preciosa, inteligente, leal, valiente… _perfecta_.

A dos semanas de que la perfecta castaña saliera de Hogwarts, se encontró caminando taciturno por los pasillos de las mazmorras, no contaba, con ver esa indomable melena, esos expresivos ojos y esos labios carnosos al doblar por un pasillo.

_**No necesito más de nada ahora que  
me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro.  
**_

P… Pro- fesor.- tartamudeo la castaña, que sin darse cuenta, había estado derramando lagrimas al darse cuenta de su soledad.

Señorita Granger.- saludó Severus mucho menos friamente de lo que le habría gustado.- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó al notar como la joven limpiaba sus mejillas. Se preocupo, si, seguramente Weasley hizo algo, besarse con la hueca novia frente a la perfecta muchacha frente a el por ejemplo. No era un secreto que entre esos dos _tal vez_ había algo.

Yo… yo…- intentó contestar la chica, antes de derrumbarse y abrazarse al varonil cuerpo de su profesor.

_**Créeme esta vez  
créeme porque **_

_**créeme y verás  
no acabará, más.  
**_

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía apretar el menudo cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos.

Jamas ni en sus sueños mas locos se había visto siendo abrazada por esos delgados pero musculosos brazos.

Profesor.- dijo la chica de improviso, dándose cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Severus Snape, de que ya no estaba llorando y de que cierta parte en ella comenzaba a palpitar mas de lo que debería.

¿Uh?- replicó el profesor sin darse a penas cuenta de que tenía abrazada a su alumna, de que la chica ya no lloraba y de que la temperatura en el ambiente parecía haber subido un par de grados.

_**Tengo un deseo escrito en alto que vuela ya  
mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo.  
**_

En realidad no es que me incomode, pero estamos muy… en publico.- titubeo la joven. El profesor, con los sentidos nublados, se separo de la joven tan solo unos centímetros.

¿Quieres que nos separemos, Hermione?- preguntó a la joven. Hermione, al escuchar su nombre de labios de ese magnifico ejemplar de hombre sus piernas temblaron, esa zona palpito mas. No soportó y lo beso con toda la pasión que tenía dentro de ella. El, ni siquiera lo penso y apretó la pequeña cintura de su alumna hacía el.

_**Créeme esta vez  
créeme porque  
me haría daño ahora, ya lo sé.  
**_

Caminaron con la respiración agitada, separados y a prudente distancia el uno del otro, así que Hermione lo seguía, ciega, muda, sorda, solo lo seguía.

Lo vio entrar por una puerta cercana al despacho y al aula del profesor, ¡iban a sus cuartos privados!

Hay gran espacio y tú y yo  
cielo abierto que ya

Tras ver a su alrededor, entro tras el.

Inmediatamente sintió como la tomaba por la cintura de espaldas el y como la pegaba a su cuerpo. Comenzó, tras cerrar y asegurar la puerta, a besar el cuello de la joven, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de placer.

_**no se cierra a los dos  
pues sabemos lo que es necesidad.  
**_

La despojo suavemente de su capa y de su chaleco, los dejo caer, estorbaban. La giro para besar sus labios, para probar ese delicioso néctar. Hermione llevo sus manos hasta el musculoso pecho de el moreno, desabrocho la capa y la dejo caer, repitió la operación con el saco del riguroso traje negro, siguió con la corbata, luego, con mayor urgencia, con la camisa negra, dejando ver el delgado pero musculoso y bien formado torso del profesor.

Víveme sin miedo ahora  
que sea una vida o sea una hora  
no me dejes libre aquí desnudo  
mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.

Caminaron suavemente hasta la cama de sabanas verdes. Se tumbaron. Severus recorrió con besos desde la boca hasta el cuello de la joven, paso hasta la línea del escote, con ágiles dedos, abrió los botones de la blusa escolar de la muchacha, provocándole otro gemido.

La despojo de su blusa, notando los duros pesónes de la muchacha, sonrío para si mismo, con los mismos dedos ágiles, la despojo de su sencillo sostén. Lamió, beso y hasta mordió ambos, hasta dejarlos sonrosados y mas duros, de ser eso posible.

_**Víveme sin más vergüenza  
aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
y siente lo que llevo dentro.**_

Continuó recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica con mas besos y la midas, se detuvo en el ombligo de la muchacha, donde lamió y lamió haciéndola estremecer. Descendió un poco mas y se detuvo, desabrocho la falda tableada de la muchacha y la ayudo a retirarla.

Hermione ni tonta ni perezosa hizo lo propio con el pantalón de profesor, que resultaba no ser lo suficientemente amplio para disimular lo excitado del profesor. Sorpresivamente Severus se coloco en la posición inicial con agilidad. Se sonrieron, esto era extraño, inesperado y los hacía sentir bien, la soledad _parecía_ irse.

Y te transformas en un cuadro dentro de mí  
que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas.

Si, la soledad se iba. Dos almas solitarias acababan de unirse en un solo cuerpo, provocando que su mas tristes pensamientos se convirtieran en unos nublados sentimientos de placer, deleite y definitivamente cariño.

Sin temor a equivocarme, no es la primera vez que haces esto.- comentó el profesor a la joven que abrazaba, mientras Hermione se contentaba con recargar su cabeza en el musculoso pecho del adulto.

Fue durante la guerra, antes de la boda de Fleur y Bill.- asintió Hermione observando atentamente a Snape.

¿Weasley?- preguntó el morocho con verdadero desinterés.

Si, pero no el que _tu_ crees.- respondió la chica con algo de nostalgia.

¿No fue Ronald?

No, fue Fred.- afirmo la joven con algo de tristeza. Tal vez si Fred no hubiese muerto…

_**Créeme esta vez  
créeme porque  
me haría daño una y otra vez.**_

Ya había pasado una semana, era viernes de nuevo, y el profesor Snape había suspendido las clases de esa semana, para deleite de todo el septimo año de Gryffindor, por sabría el que razón, bueno, el y su joven amante, Hermione Granger.

Cada clase de esa semana la habían pasado encerrados en la habitación del profesor demostrándose cuanto se necesitaban.

Eres buena, casi como yo.- dijo Severus cayendo rendido sobre su almohada, mientras Hermione reposaba sobre su pecho.

Yo también te quiero.- replicó Hermione entre sarcástica y sincera. Ninguno tenía ganas de decirlo honestamente, sería incluso mas raro de lo que ya era.

Sí, entre mi realidad  
hoy yo tengo algo más

La noche del miércoles siguiente entro al despacho del profesor Snape de forma tímida, aún le costaba trabajo no sentirse una linda y pequeña puta.

Su capa la cubría de pies a cabeza, aún estaba sonrojada después de haberse visto al espejo, antes de salir de la sala de menesteres.

_**que jamás tuve ayer  
necesitas vivirme un poco más.**_

Señorita Granger, que gusto me da verla.- dijo la fría y sarcástica voz de Severus Snape en una esquina oculta del despacho.

Oh, y créame que le dará mas gusto verme.- respondió la chica cerrando la puerta y desabrochándose la capa, dejando al profesor sin aliento.

Hermosos zapatos.- dijo el profesor viendo los altos zapatos azules con tacón de la muchacha.

Víveme sin miedo ahora  
que sea una vida o sea una hora  
no me dejes libre aquí desnudo  
mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.

No es lo único que me puse para ti hoy.- refunfuño la chica pidiendo que la atención dejara de centrarse en sus pies, pues no se había puesto el corsé negro, realzando sus bien formados pechos y su pequeña cintura, ni la pequeña faldita de seda negra que le hacía enfriar hasta las ideas para que sus pies fueran el centro de atención.

Como sea, no te va a durar mucho puesto.- aseguró el profesor avanzando hasta la muchacha.

Amen.- murmuro la joven antes de que ser besada con pasión y dulzura, para, por enésima vez en esa semana estar entre los brazos de nada mas y nada menos que de Severus Snape.

_**Víveme sin más vergüenza  
aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
y siente lo que llevo dentro.**_

Era el baile de graduación, el ultimo viernes de clases, al cual había asistido sola, con sus ya no solteros amigos, pero sola a final de cuentas. Se sentó en una esquina cuando las parejas fueron a bailar y se sirvió una copa de Whisky de fuego, solo, sin hielo siquiera, lo único que quería era embriagarse y tal vez luego ir al despacho de Severus con la intención de mostrarle sus zapatos de tacón azules de aguja para despertar de nuevo su maravilloso instinto salvaje.

Has abierto en mí  
la fantasía

Adoro esos zapatos.- aseguró una voz fría a sus espaldas, mientras unas manos se posaban en sus hombros desnudos, gracias a la preciosa túnica azul strapless que utilizaba cortesía de la insistencia de Ginny, con el argumento de que así conseguiría pareja. _"Niñata idiota, ¡si supieras!"_, pensó con sarcasmo.

me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha  
es tu guión

Lo se, por eso me los puse.- replicó la chica asegurándose de que nadie los veía, pues estaban tremendamente en una esquina.

Creí que era por el color de tu túnica.- comentó Severus masajeando los hombros de la muchacha.

Si bueno, combinan con mi túnica y con tus gustos fetichistas.- espetó Hermione con humor.

Me encanta que convine con mis gustos.

Si, lo se.

_**la vida mía  
me enfocas, me diriges, pones las ideas.  
**_

Esa noche la habitación de Severus Snape, en las mazmorras, sonó como si una despedida entre amantes estuviera ocurriendo, un momento, eso ocurría. Hermione y Severus no podrían verse hasta unos días después, por lo que aprovecharon cada momento.

El domingo en la mañana, Hermione partió con sus amigo de regreso a casa, con la entera intención de regresar en una semana para hacer totalmente suyo a Severus, por que ella ya era suya, desde el primer momento, desde el primer beso y la primera caricia era de el.

_**Víveme sin miedo ahora  
aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
deja la apariencia, toma el sentido  
y siente lo que llevo dentro.**_

Hacía tan solo tres días que Hermione se había ido e increíblemente la extrañaba, extrañaba el contacto de sus pieles rozándose, sus suaves labios, su perfecta sonrisa, su maravillosa forma de hablar y sus preciosos ojos, pensaba demasiado en ella y eso era aterrador.

Caminaba hacía Hogsmeade por los terrenos del colegio, donde supuestamente vería a la preciosa joven con la que mantenía una… ¿relación? Pero una lechuza negra voló directamente hacía y se detuvo sobre el brazo que había estirado para recibirla. Desató la carta de la lechuza, que no se movió ni un poco, si no para posarse sobre su hombro.

Leyó la carta con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era de Jaqueline, le decía que había escapado de su padre y que _necesitaba_ verlo, así como asistencia medica y un lugar donde quedarse, llegaría en media hora a Hogsmeade.

Hermione.- dijo al llegar a los limites del colegio donde la chica lo esperaba y lo recibía con un beso y un abrazo.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó aturdida al ver el nerviosismo de su pareja.

No voy a poder quedarme, tengo que encargarme de unos recados para la directora.

Oh, lastima.- replicó Hermione, y tras una corta despedida ambos desaparecieron a sus respectivos destinos.

Llego a la estación y tan solo unos minutos después llego el tren y de el bajo la golpeada Jaqueline, con tan solo un vestido que le quedaba mas grande de lo que debería y una ligera chamarra. Al verlo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, que realmente no eran muchas, y se desplomo herida.

Dos días después con las heridas totalmente curadas, Jaqueline, vestida con un nuevo vestido azul, cenaba con el profesor, charlaban, reían y tras un rato, se besaron, tras otro, regresaron al colegio, en el cual Severus tenía que vivir hasta la próxima semana, por obligaciones del contrato. Rato después, en la habitación del profesor, daban rienda suelta a sus pasiones y sus deseos.

Esa tarde Severus vivió deliciosos momentos con Jaqueline y comenzaban de nuevo con el juego de besos y caricias cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta. Dos veces y una tercera segundos después. Era Hermione.

La semi desnuda Jaqueline se oculto bajo las sabanas mientras Severus se ponía el pantalón de forma apresurada e intentaba abrir de forma que solo su cabeza se asomara, pero la brusquedad de Hermione hizo que la castaña alcanzara a ver a su "amiga" recostada en la cama.

Solo venía a ver si querías una cerveza.- dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada.- No creo que la necesites.

Te puedo explicar Hermione, por favor.- rezongo Severus angustiado. No podía creer su suerte de los mil demonios.

¿Que me vas a explicar? ¿Que por esto no nos habíamos visto?- replicó la chica, se estaba enojando.- ¿Cuantas veces, Severus?

Cuatro…- murmuro sinceramente el profesor, mentirle, era mas peligroso. Aún así, no se salvo de la bofetada de la chica.

Púdrete…- le espetó la castaña dando media vuelta y enfilando por el corredor. Dividido entre las ganas de correr tras ella y las de regresar con Jaqueline, entro a su despacho y sintió como la morocha lo seguía.

Sev…- llamó la joven.

Vete de mi vista.- susurró el con la mirada perdida, pensando únicamente en que acababa de perder a la mujer mas preciosa, divina, inteligente, trabajadora, independiente… perfecta para el.

Severus ¿que…?

¡Largo!- le gritó. _"Genial" _pensó _"Hermione me odia, y voy a acabar haciendo que Jaqueline también"_.

No me voy a ir.- replicó Jaqueline abrazándose a la masculina figura del profesor.- ¿Que clase de amiga sería?

Una muy mala.- aseguró el profesor mientras correspondía al abrazo. Perdió a Hermione, por que sabía que ella jamas lo perdonaría y aunque su relación con Jaqueline no era sentimental, ahora eran amigos, y necesitaba a esta amiga, de verdad que si.


End file.
